the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan of The Shattered Sky
The Clan of The Shattered Sky is located in the Crystalspine Reaches and made of a group of abandoned and lost dragons who have come together to live in peace and seclusion. The dragons, all colorful and crystal looking themselves, each specialize in a kind of Gathering helping the clan prosper each in their own way. None of the clan are fighters and prefer to serve The Arcanist with their offerings and exalting of their Chosen offspring. History The Clan was founded by Geni, a Royal Tundra dragon originally from the Emberglow Hearth. Her coloring made it hard for her to blend in with the lava fields and thus she was cast out of the clan she was born into. She traveled up to the The Tangled Wood, thinking it would be suitable to her coloring and make a good home. There she found another Tundra dragon, Summoner, and they became mates. Summoner was tired of living in the shadowy forests and convinced Geni to travel on with him. They went through the realm of the Plaguebringer before ending up in the Starfall Isles. They found a cave that suited them and ended up meeting Skydancer pair Ortre and Maelwas. They welcomed them into their small family and thus the clan was born. A Coatl dragon pair sooned joined along with two male Pearlcatchers. The cave continued to grow and Geni and Summoner had their first nest of eggs laid. Lair Appearance The lair is carved into the side of one of the pink, crystal filled mountains. Inside, rooms have been carved in the walls so each dragon or dragon pair has plenty of privacy if they want it. In the center of the main cavern resides the nests so that the eggs can be watched at all times. An opening in the ceiling allows sunlight and moonlight in, and gives every dragon view of the stars. The main cavern of the lair has space for mingling, eating, and for the hatchlings play time. The Matriarch and Patriarch’s cave is located directly across from the nests so they have the best view of the future of the clan. Each of the caves are decorated to each dragon’s preference and when each hatchling reaches adulthood, they are gifted a cave of their own. The hatchlings have a large cave of their own in the back of the main cavern, keeping them as safe as possible. Next to the hatchling cave are three separate caves in the back of the main cavern hold the food, treasure, and rest of the hoard that the dragons of the clan bring in. Dragons/Dragon Pairs of the Clan Dragon Pairs: * Geni and Summoner * Maelwas and Ortre * Sycune and Awena Single Dragons * Nazoc * Stavros * Tiva * Kima Out of Character * Joined Fire Flight April 10, 2017 * Joined Arcane Flight April 15, 2017 * If a dragon is not listed under Dragons/Dragon Pairs then it is more than likely going to be Exalted * If you wish to roleplay with my clan, I would be more than happy! Category:Arcane Category:Clans Category:Lesser Lair